


ScaleTails Tails

by Queen Snek (VisceraNight)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Characters Based on Myself and Another Fanfic Writer, F/F, Humor, Inside jokes, Meta, Parody, Romance, Self-Insert, Why would you even read this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Queen%20Snek
Summary: Stories about mermaid and snek.





	1. Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schizelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizelle/gifts).



~ ScaleTails Tales ~

Chelle the mermaid didn't get out of her lake-in-a-cave much, so she relied on the internet to socialize. Unfortunately, one of her most-beloved online acquaintances (who also happened to live in a cave, although one without a lake) lived on the other side of the world, and the times of the day that they each spent online only overlapped by a few hours.

She was browsing one of her favorite forums when she noticed that Lamia was also actively posting at the moment. Chelle hadn't thought it was the correct time for Lamia online right now, but there she was!

Suddenly, Chelle was nervous. What should she post to get her friend's attention? A joke? A clever comment? An update on a shared interest?

After a long moment of deliberation, she grinned and typed out and posted: SNEK!

~oOo~


	2. MCR Is Back

~ ScaleTails Tales ~

Chelle and Lamia were on a road trip with their good friend Dragon. But since none of them could drive a car (or even fit in one with their non-human bodies), Dragon - being a dragon - was carrying the other two on her back on their journey.

"Hey, look!" Chelle said excitedly, pointing out a billboard. "MCR is back!"

"They left?" Lamia asked, nonplussed.

"They were irrelevant for a while," Dragon said, and then proceeded to tell her friends the band's history.

"Cool, but..." Lamia began hesitantly. "...that a was McDonald's sign. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to say  _McRib is back_. You can see where the other letters fell down."

~oOo~


End file.
